


It is always night

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Communication, Developing Relationship, Dhampyr Victor Nikiforov, Flirty Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xenophobia and racism against vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Yuuri, a waiter who stayed late at night, has a supernatural encounter with something he thinks is a sensual vampire named Viktor, who kindly asks him for some of his blood.Did Yuuri run? Yes.





	1. The man in a black suit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Halloween...  
> I know, it's not halloween anymore. But I did post this on halloween... in spanish first, because I'm mexican, so... here the translation some months later! :'D
> 
> [Spanish version here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/167236931-siempre-es-de-noche-viktuuri-au-vampiro)  
> 

Yuuri was agitated, breathing hard. And scared... No, more than scared! Terrified! In front of him was a very attractive man with silver hair, which was the owner of a pair of blue eyes that shone through the darkness of the night while showing Yuuri a smile that in any other context would seem friendly... The problem?

The man was a vampire!

It had been a terrible day for Yuuri. He had to stay until very late in his job as a waiter to cover the shift of a coworker because she had fallen ill, having Yuuri to risk going out late into the empty streets after the closing time; with the typical dangers of robbery and murder lurking behind his back. So, the Japanese man didn't take it lightly when he felt eyes on his steps.

The dark-haired man walked quickly while trying to hide his predicament and trying not to alarm his persecutor. However, he stopped suddenly after seeing a tall figure wrapped in a black suit in the distance, which the skin of his face was so pale, and his hair was so light, that it gleamed like a ghostly apparition under the light of the white lanterns.

The Japanese man, a little scared, tried to think logically, because it was more likely that man was another pedestrian who had the same bad luck as him... However, when Yuuri was about to continue, the tall figure disappeared before his hazel eyes and made him jump with stupefaction when he reappeared in front of him, having to cross glances with that man with silver hair.

Yuuri, feeling his heart beating painfully due to terror, managed to make his legs work and start running. And he was so scared that his lungs didn't allow him to scream for help. But he stopped again when hit someone else's chest. Or so he thought, because when he looked up he saw those blue eyes again. Yuuri wanted to run again, but the other man held his arms.

Yuuri, already in panic, struggled to free himself, however, even though the grip wasn't tightly or hurt him, it was impossible to get rid of those long gloved fingers, which made him felt more frightened.

The Japanese man then could see a pair of sharp fangs sticking out of the corner of the man’s mouth, who was about to speak, and Yuuri felt like faint, having to close his eyes for a moment while trying not to actually faint.

He never expected to meet a vampire in his life!

Vampires were only 20% of the world population, and they used to live in cold places where the sun didn't regularly come out, places such as the United Kingdom or Russia; so Yuuri didn't understand what was a vampire doing in Japan.

But most important of all, why was a vampire hunting him? Wasn’t enough the blood that the governments of the world supplied in the blood banks? Was he hunting for fun?

A moment passed in which Yuuri finally dared to open his eyelids when he realized that nothing was happening and then looked at the man again, not noticing at all how the face that looked back at him did it in a contemplative way. And several seconds later, the vampire decided to let go of him and then put a hand to his own chin, thoughtfully.

Yuuri swallowed hard, feeling his stomach churn ready to regurgitate at any time the sandwich he had eaten before leaving the restaurant. Although that vampire had striking silver hair that anyone would mistake him for an older man, Yuuri realized that he looked young and his body posture was erect and enjoyed vitality, very unlike to the typical wasted and hunchbacked vampires he saw in the movies.

"Hello. I hope I didn't scare you." The man said with that smile. His voice was gentle and sensual, making a funny contrast to Yuuri's trembling and shrilly voice.

"Do you need something?" It was the only thing Yuuri could think to say to after an awkward silence. His question was stupid, but maybe he could gain a few more minutes of living.

The man, apparently pleased by his initiative, gave a half smile, letting his sharp fangs shine.

"Yes. Could I ask you a favor?" He asked in his velvety voice, approaching little by little the face of the Japanese man, bending a little to be at his height. Yuuri nodded automatically while he sweated cold. Maybe the vampire would leave him alone if he granted him a favor. "Would you share some of your blood with me?" Yuuri opened his eyelids wide after hearing the request.

The dark-haired man didn't even have to think twice to use his legs start to run again. He knew he had no chance to survive, but that didn't stop him from running terrified, which was totally in vain since the vampire was inhumanly agile and appeared again in front of him, still showing that seemingly friendly smile and fangs.

And although Yuuri had no longer much hope, he decided to run in another direction. And no matter how hard he tried to scream for help, no word came out of his mouth.

Then he stopped short when he entered a dead end. He turned around only to see the vampire walking calmly towards him, and, the next second, he found himself against the wall and the silver-haired man posing his hands on his sides.

"You haven't answered me" Said the man, genuinely waiting for an answer, apparently, or that was what Yuuri could deduce from his tone of voice and worried look.

Weird. Yuuri vaguely remembered something about vampires having to ask permission to drink blood... Gathering all the air that his lungs could receive, with his heart beating painfully, he tried to speak.

"Why-why... do you ask?" He asked with a frown, confused. If he was going to die that night, at least he would have had answers.

"I'm not allowed to draw blood from any human or animal." The man replied with relative simplicity, to which Yuuri raised an eyebrow, slightly in disbelief.

"So... are you really a vampire? Are you going to kill me?!" He asked as he continued to tremble, and the silver-haired man snorted with annoyance.

"That's offensive, you know? Assume I'm going to kill you just because I asked for some of your blood." He stepped back to give space to the Human, and removed his hands from the wall. Then he combed his silver hair back with a gesture that Yuuri would have found sensual if not for the fear.

"Uh. What?" Yuuri blinked several times in a row, stunned and feeling a kind of cognitive dissonance for the guilt he was beginning to feel. "Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't think... Uh, well... People say that..."

"People say that if you see someone like me you should to run, otherwise, they'll suck your blood until kill you, right?" The vampire said with his eyelids lowered in a defiantly way and his arms crossed. That only made the Japanese man felt worse. "It would be stupid of us to kill our food source, don't you think? But it's okay. I guess this is the first time you've encountered something 'supernatural', so I can't really blame you for thinking that." He huffed, but then smiled again. "The reason I want some of your blood is because you smell very good and I'm sure you'll be delicious. And don't worry, I have enough blood bags at home, so I don't intend to force you. I just want to taste you a bit, if you'll allow me, Yuuri."

"Ah?! How-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's easy. I've been watching you for a few days, Katsuki Yuuri. I think you and I can get to understand each other very well. Of course, if it doesn't bother you that I drink your blood from time to time." The man replied, again showing that friendly smile from which his fangs protruded. "By the way, my name is Viktor Nikiforov."

"You've been stalking me for days?!" Yuuri exclaimed, ignoring his verbiage in exchange for answers.

"How old are you, Yuuri?"

"Twenty-six!" Yuuri answered without thinking, then continued. "But why have you been watching me?!"

"And your favorite food?"

"Katsudon! But stop changing the subject..."

"Do you have a partner?"

"No! Why-...?!" The Japanese man blushed as he digested the last question. "Why are you asking me questions and not answering any of mine?!" Even though Yuuri wasn't as scared as he was a few minutes ago, he didn't know if he could really lower his guard in front of the vampire.

"Yuuri, don't scream. It's night and you could wake up others Humans that are trying to sleep." Viktor said playfully. "How about you accompany me to my house and then we can talk? I have something that I need to show you." After seeing Yuuri's skeptical face, he decided to add. "I promise I won't hurt you. I won't drink from your blood, if you don't want me to. There is a reason why I want to talk to you."

"I... I don't usually go to strangers' houses, vampires or humans." Yuuri replied, hoping that the silver-haired vampire would’t get mad at him and try to force him.

"Um... I guess you're right." He said and gave a sigh of defeat. "It's okay. Sometimes I forget that humans fear the unknown... Very well. Then let's go to for a coffee. Would you feel more secure if there more humans around you, right?"

"Uhm. Yes, I suppose so..." Yuuri shrugged, not sure if that encounter was getting better or worse.

"Great! Then guide the way. I will follow you." Viktor smiled again, and this time his fangs disappeared. Yuuri supposed he hid them to go unnoticed.

After a silent five minute walk in which the vampire faithfully followed in the footsteps of the nervous Japanese man, Yuuri recalled that there was a coffee shop near his rented apartment. The place was small but nice enough to drink a cup of coffee with a vampire, or so he hoped.

When he opened the door, Yuuri started when he heard the bell ring. Viktor gave him an indulgent, if slightly mocking, giggle. Yuuri was too embarrassed to felt bother about that.

Both men, in a silent agreement, sat at a table for two people, choosing the one furthest from the reception and from the few clients that were already there, by the window.

Yuuri kept his back straight, on alert, his gaze on his lap but lifting his eyes from time to time to see that Viktor was still smiling at him with his elbows on the table. He had a very... normal attitude, given the circumstances.

They didn't spend more than a minute in silence when a waitress approached them to take their orders, being Viktor the one who answered for both.

"An American-style coffee for me, and matcha tea for my companion." Before Yuuri could complain, he added. "Ah! And a piece of chocolate cake."

"I didn't know vampires could drink coffee and eat cakes..." Yuuri commented in a low voice, in a questioning tone. He didn't want the conversation to be heard by the other diners, even though he thought he should take advantage of that moment to ask for help... However, Viktor, without his fangs, looked quite normal and sure no one would believe him.

"No, they can't." He laughed lightly. "But I never said that I was a Vampire, you came to that conclusion alone." Yuuri looked at him in surprise. So what other creature with humanoid form would need to drink blood? "I'm a Dhampyr." Viktor resolved his doubt right away. "And the cake is for you. Chocolate will help you to take away the fear of your face." He finished saying with a wink.

"A... dhampyr." Yuuri repeated without knowing what to think. He had never heard of that word before, and Viktor hastened to answer the question Yuuri was about to ask.

"Half human, half vampire." He said more serious. "My father was human. He... died thirty years ago."

"Oh..." Viktor suddenly seemed so sad that Yuuri didn't know what to say. Thirty years... But the dhampyr didn't look older than 30 years.

"I'm fifty years old, if that's what you were going to ask. But I lived most of my life in a closed community in Russia, only interacting with vampires and other dhampyrs. We fed on government donations since we are forbidden to drink directly from humans if we don't have their permission." It made sense. Yuuri remembered having studied a bit about Vampires in school. But fear had blinded him and made him forget that Vampires weren't allowed to hunt Humans, because if they did, they would be executed with direct sunlight. "A few years ago I decided to embrace my human side and leave my community to see the world. However, humans are difficult to understand and most of the time I feel so lost because of how they react differently to the same situations. I don't understand very well how their society works and why they hate what they don't understand. So you could say that you and I are the same mental age." He said still smiling, but Yuuri could see the nostalgia in his eyes.

Viktor was right. 'Different reactions to the same situations'. If Viktor had presented himself as a dhampyr to any other person, surely there would be already a horde of humans with torches behind him. Viktor was really risking his life for letting him know about his secret.

"I see... But why are you telling me all this?" He inquired, confused. Yuuri admitted that the conversation was interesting, but his survival instinct asked him if he was really in danger or not. "What do I have to do with this?"

Viktor was about to answer when the waitress returned with their orders, so they were silent for a few seconds until she was gone. Then he took the cake and brought it to Yuuri.

"Eat. You need to relax first." He offered with a more cheerfully smile, but Yuuri shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't…"

"Yuuri." Viktor admonished him with a frown but in a kind voice, and the Japanese man couldn't help but startle again as he remembered that the dhampyr knew his name without he having telling him. "I know you have financial problems and you don't usually spend money in restaurants even though you work in one. It was me the one who invited you. It's my treat, okay?" He smiled again, and Yuuri needed a few seconds to nod.

"…Okay. Thank you." The dark-haired man sigh and tried to relax. If it was true that Viktor had been watching him for days, he might have killed him some time ago, but he hadn't. Then it must be true that he wanted to talk to him about something important. Yuuri took the fork and began to eat after sipping some tea. "Wait. Why did you investigate my name and my finances? Why have you been following me?" He asked with a half-closed look, looking at the silver-haired man with suspicion. Viktor laughed after drinking from his coffee.

"I already told you, Yuuri." He said his name with a sing-song voice. "I think you and me could be good friends, or best friends... or even lovers if you find me as fascinating as I find you" He finished saying resting his chin on one hand, flirting without shame. "That's why I researched a bit about you before I spoke to you, to know what kind of Human I was going to deal with. So now it's fair that you ask things about me."

Yuuri would had squealed in embarrassment if it wasn't because a piece of cake got stuck in his throat and he had to drink some tea to swallow it. Was Viktor really interested in him or was he just having fun making him felt uncomfortable? At least he was almost certain that he didn't intend to kill him. That was enough relief.

"Um... well. Okay." He coughed as he tried to settle his tired brain, and his shoulders relaxed a little. It was one o'clock in the morning and Yuuri was sleepy. Adrenaline was the only thing that helped him stay awake. "You... for some reason that I don't know, you think I'm a 'fascinating' human and... do you want me to be your friend?" He summarized as he tried to understand the situation.

"Exactly." Viktor nodded. "But I don't 'think' you're fascinating, I know you are. I have a powerful reason to think that you and I are made for each other. But I'm not going to force you to do anything, Yuuri. That's why I want you to know me first and then I'll let you decide for yourself if you want to continue with this." Viktor had such an affable expression on his face, and his blue gaze was so pleading, that Yuuri thought the dhampyr was being honest, and maybe, just maybe, he deserved a chance to be heard... no matter how strange the situation was.

"So, can I ask you anything?" Viktor nodded again, looking more animated with the fact that the Human was following him. "About your life and about... your... ehm... nature?" He wasn't sure how he should refer to his vampirism, especially because he didn't want to attract the attention of the other diners.

"You can call it 'race', if you want. It's the closest thing to that, at least in my case." He replied almost automatically, as if it were a speech he had said many times before. "The original Vampires were Humans converted in that way by Demons that no longer exist since millennial ago, so it isn't possible for someone to be born as a Vampire. Vampires can't reproduce with each other because they’re already dead. Their sperm no longer work and their sexual desire is nonexistent. However, a Human can be turned into a Vampire by a ritual, but I don’t know it.”

"But you…"

"But..." He conceded with a half smile that seemed rather sad. "Vampire women can reproduce with living men while they stay well fed. Somehow their ovules continue to work after they become a vampire." Oh, that explained why Viktor's father was a human. "And from that Vampire-Human union Dhampyrs borns."

"So dhampyrs can ...?" Out of curiosity, Yuuri was about to ask the question that Viktor already knew would come later, but he didn't dare to say it aloud and closed his mouth. Viktor replied anyway.

"Some dhampyrs born with sexual desires and others don't." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively. "In any case, I don't know any dhampyr, man or woman, who has children, so we may be sterile even if we can consummate. In my case, I can enjoy sex if I drink enough blood." He winked playfully. "Though I have only had sexual intercourse twice in all my life; Once with a girl and then with a boy. You know, to know what it feels like. It was fun, but it's not that good. I really don't understand why humans love sex so much. It's just a waste of time and energy."

Yuuri, blushing, continued eating the cake while pretending to be busy.

"What about you, Yuuri? Are you sexually active?" He inquired while resting his chin on his hands and flustered his eyelids repeatedly, looked very interested. Yuuri almost spits out the tea he was drinking.

"We-well... I had a girlfriend in College with whom I had sex a few times..." He cleared his throat, and then shook his head. "But now... I have better things to do than have casual sex with strangers. As you say, sex is a waste of time. But I'm not against do it if it's with someone I like..." Yuuri would lie if he said he didn't add the last sentence to let Viktor know, in a subtle way, that he wouldn't mind having sex with him in the right circumstances.

Viktor was a really attractive man. And, until that moment, the conversation had been a little uncomfortable but pleasant. So Yuuri prayed that the dhampyr was really interested in him in a rather romantic way and not only because of his 'delicious blood'.

"Oh. I'm really glad to know that, Yuuri." He hummed, pleased. Viktor had received the message.

The conversation continued for twenty more minutes and drifting to more normal topics, such as the fact that Viktor loved dogs and watching movies, and that he had a night job as an office worker. That's why he had to finish his 'date' with Yuuri if he didn't want to be late.

They said goodbye, not before the dhampyr walked Yuuri to the door of his small apartment and exchange phone numbers.

"Viktor." Yuuri called him before the silver-haired man turned around. "You haven't told me why... why you wanted to talk with me." Why did you choose me? Was left between lines.

"Ah, right." Viktor put a hand to his chin and looked for a moment at the stars, thoughtful. "I'll tell you the day you let me drink some of your blood, okay?"

"Eeeh?! Bu-but ... Do I really have to let you bite me to know that?" Yuuri didn't mean to say that out loud, but he was really curious to know why a dhampyr, especially one as attractive as Viktor, would be interested in him.

For a moment he thought that the dhampyr had been offended because of the way he asked the question, since his face suddenly showed seriousness. But Viktor shook his head and sighed.

"Yuuri, I was just kidding. I already told you that I don't intend to force you to doing anything you don't want. My goal is not to drink your blood, so it is not a condition to continue our friendship. Though I would really love to taste you." He admitted without shame. "However, what I want to show you is in my apartment, so there's no point in telling you now. I only ask for a chance. If it turns out you don't want anything with me, then I'll leave you alone. I will swear it to whatever God you believe."

"Well, I'm still alive... So I guess I can trust you a little." Yuuri decided to say with some shyness, slightly as a joke. And he was rewarded with Viktor's brightest smile, which made his heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Yuuri." He came over and lay a soft kiss on Yuuri's right cheek that lasted for several seconds, even though, for the Japanese men felt like a wonderful eternity, causing all the blood in his body to rise to his face to paint his cheeks red. "I hope our second date would be the same or better than this one. Goodnight."

"Ye-yes. I hope so." Yuuri not only blushed, but also shivered as he felt Viktor's cold lips and his warm breath on his skin. "Goodnight." He said and closed the door behind him as a long sigh escaped from his lungs.

Yuuri wasn't still quite sure what to think about Viktor... but at least he would live another day to see the sunlight. Also, a second date didn't sound too bad.

 

 


	2. The open door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have a second date.

The next few days Yuuri didn't meet Viktor again, at least not in person. Both had very different schedules. Yuuri worked during the day and came home in the afternoon, sometimes leaving to go to job interviews in search of a job as a college professor, while Viktor slept during the day and woke up at noon, but stayed inside his apartment until the sun hide so he can go out to work at night; so calls and text messages was the best way they had to communicate with each other.

It was weird. Through the screen of his smartphone Yuuri could swear that Viktor was just any other person and not a dhampyr who could drink his blood until dry him. But little by little, and after looking for more information about Vampires on the Internet, the Japanese man realized that he really had nothing to fear of him.

Yes, vampires drank blood. No, they didn't kill their victims. The human body was able to regenerate blood in a few hours, days sometimes, so vampire's bites weren't really mortal if they didn't drink more than 2 liters. Vampires' stomach size was normal, so with 3 liters of blood they could be satisfied for several days, so, with 3 or 4 bags of blood for a week was enough for them (yes, Yuuri calculate it), and they could live up to 300 years; while Dhampyrs could choose between normal food or blood, and their life span varied between 80 and 150 years. In addition, vampires rarely consumed animal blood because human blood tasted better on their palate.

It was the sensationalist press that were responsible for making Vampires and Dhampyrs look like an unwanted plague, murderous demons, or unnatural creatures created to challenge some God of some religion. But the truth was, according to Viktor, that vampires were quiet nocturnal creatures that were very hidden and fairly integrated into human society. They even interacted normally with Humans in their daily lives without humans knowing, since they didn't usually cause problems or drink blood without their consent. Sure, there were evil Vampires, like the infamous Vlad Tepes, but there were also Evil Humans, like Delphine LaLaurie.

Most vampires worked at night or worked at home, while those who lived in places where the sun rarely came, as in Russia, could afford to work during the day. Yuuri supposed that movies and novels that made vampires look like villains it was just to feed an old myth (or maybe racism?).

He also assumed that, being Viktor a Dhampyr who worked at night, he couldn't face the Sun. However, he realized that he had assumed wrong when the silver-haired man took a step inside the restaurant where he worked, still natural light out there.

Viktor wore a casual but elegant blue suit and sunglasses. He closed a black parasol before sitting at a table far from the window and other customers. Yuuri didn't recognize him until he raised a hand to greet him in a somewhat childish way.

"Yuuri!"

"Viktor, what are you doing here?!" He asked quietly after approaching his table with the excuse of taking his order. Viktor lowered his dark glasses to give him a wink.

"I wanted to see where you work, and take the opportunity to eat something. You are almost free, right?"

"Yes, my shift ends in five minutes. But we were supposed to meet later, when the sun came down, remember?" The Japanese man insisted with concern. Who would say that a week ago he would be very scared of a dhampyr, but a week later he would be worry that said dhampyr would suffered damage from the sun?

"Aww, are you worried about me, Yuuri?" Viktor smiled in such a way that his mouth seemed to form a heart. The dark-haired man couldn't help but blush at how cute that looked. "Don't worry. The sun irritates my skin a little if I don't cover it properly, but it isn't fatal for me." He said raising one arm to show the long sleeves of his suit and the black gloves he wore, which he took off and put them in his pants pocket. "Now, how about you bring me your favorite dish from the menu and eat with me? Unless you prefer that we start our date somewhere else." He inquired blinking coquettishly, and Yuuri was so tired and hungry that he thought the first suggestion was a great idea.

"Okay." He sighed a little exasperated. Yuuri could feel the mischievous look of his fellow waitresses. He was sure they would ask him questions about the attractive client latter. "But is it okay if, after dinner, I go to my house and change my clothes? I wouldn't like to wear my uniform during our... date." He asked shyly, feeling alien the last word in his mouth. He still didn't get used to the fact that now he had something to do besides watching television for the rest of the day.

"Oh, no problem, Yuuri. I didn't think about that before. It's okay if you want to go to change your clothes." He assured him without problems.

"Very well. I'll ask for Katsudon, then. And this time it's my treat."

The katsudon of the restaurant didn't taste half as well as the katsudon that his mother used to prepare him as a child, but it was decent, and for him it was free because he worked there, anyway. And while Yuuri waited for the food to be ready, he went to the employee restrooms to try to preen himself a bit, then went back to the table and chatted with Viktor for a while before the next shift waiter brought their dish.

"Vkusno!" Exclaimed the happy dhampyr with his big heart-shaped smile.

"Uh? What does that mean?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head slightly as if he were a confused puppy.

"Vkusno means 'delicious' in Russian. I mean, the katsudon is delicious."

"I see. I'm glad you like it." He smiled in relief. He was afraid that Viktor wouldn't like his favorite food. "Oh, right. You are from Russia..." Until then, Yuuri hadn't thought of why Viktor spoke so good Japanese and why he used chopsticks so easily. Realizing this made him felt a bit silly. "When did you come to Japan?"

"I've been living in different cities in Japan for three years, but I moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago." Viktor replied after wiping his lips with a napkin. "I came here because someone told me that Japan is one of the best countries for someone like me, and I must say that that is very true. There are laws that protect my identity from others if I follow the rules and don't cause problems. I have a simple job that gives me enough money to rent a good apartment, and I don't have to spend daily on supplies because I can just drink... you know." He said quietly, leaning a little on the table so Yuuri would listen better. "You'd be surprised to know how many people like to donate blood voluntarily to vampires, while not giving a single drop of their blood to other Humans who need it for transfusions." Viktor's voice dropped lower and lower. "Which is contradictory, because I always listen to or read comments from Humans who say they hate vampires and explicitly explain how they would kill one..." He shook his head and sighed. "Humans are weird."

"Oh." Yes. Yuuri had also heard that kind of furtive comment since he was a child, but he had never paid enough attention to them to think it was a problem, because he never really had anything against vampires beyond fear of the unknown.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I shouldn't talk about this kind of thing when we are eating. I don't want you to lose your appetite." Viktor said with a playful smile, but it was undeniable that it was fake and feigned. Yuuri shook his head.

"It's okay, Viktor. I don't understand other humans either, if I'm honest." Yuuri shrugged and continued eating. After thinking that he was going to die last week, nothing frightened or bothered him as before. Viktor's smile softened and he seemed more cheerfully.

"But you know? The best thing about Japan is that you are here, Yuuri." He added with a flirtatious wink, making the dark-haired man to blush, and luckily, at that moment he had no food in his mouth that he would have spit it out; the dhampyr's flirting affected him too much.

"Oh thank you. I-I'm glad you're here too." Yuuri didn't know how to flirt back, so he chose to tell the truth. Viktor made his life more interesting, and less and less he had reasons to be against having a dhampyr as a friend (soon lover, he hoped). "I, well... I like you. And I don't think you're dangerous, and... I like to spend time with you." He said, and he could swear that Viktor's white cheeks had blushed a little bit too.

"Thanks, Yuuri. I knew you would accept me." The silver-haired man reached across the table and placed a hand on top of Yuuri's left hand. Yuuri was startled at first because he didn't expect it, and Viktor would have shaken off his hand in shame if it wasn't because the Japanese man quickly covered his hand to assure him that he wasn't afraid of him. They looked at each other for several seconds without ceasing to smile, but eventually they had to let go so they could eat.

"What about you, Yuuri? Do you have family?" Viktor asked before taking rice to his mouth. Yuuri took a moment to answer, having to drop the pork steak that he had previously taken between his chopsticks since he wasn't going to eat it soon.

"My parents... they died a few years ago. Both. In a car accident." Yuuri usually didn't talk about it because it was very personal, but Viktor had already told him about his father, so he knew he would understand. "My older sister stayed in Hasetsu, my hometown, to take over the family business. It's an Onsen...I… I was the one who supposed to take care of it, but..." He sighed, and Viktor patiently waited for him to continue. "I decided to move to Tokyo two years ago. I'm not as strong as my sister to stay in that place..."

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I can imagine what it feels like. For me, to lose my father was like losing both of them. I couldn't stand the pressure either, so I left my community to start a new life as a Human." He confessed with a stoic face, but Yuuri could hear the nostalgia on his voice.

Yuuri fully understood that, he had done exactly the same, escape from Hasetsu. The death of his parents continued to hurt, but over time that pain became more bearable, especially because now he had to think about his future in order not to get stuck in the past. In addition, he knows death was the next natural step after life and it was inevitable. Even the Vampires and Dhampyrs died (according to the Internet, at least).

"What about your mother?" He questioned cautiously. Viktor's mother was a vampire, so Yuuri wasn't sure if they could talk about her in public.

"My mother..." Viktor lowered his chopsticks and left them on the table before closing his eyes for a moment, the katsudon was still half-eaten.

"You don't have to tell me if you do not want to." Yuuri hurried to say when he realized it was a sensitive issue.

"No, it's okay. I said you could ask me whatever you wanted, remember?" His friendly face came back a moment before he became extremely serious again. "My mother is... very old woman. She looks as a beautiful and jovial young girl of maybe twenty years, a lot of people say that I look like her; but inside, she is rotten and senile." Yuuri felt a lump in his throat at hearing so much contempt from Viktor, and he also stopped eating to focus on the story. Viktor had lowered his gaze to the table and his eyebrows had contracted a little. "I lived my first ten years of life with her, and I was always afraid of her erratic behavior. She wanted me to be as cruel as her. And even though we always had enough bags of blood, she... forced me to hunt animals because 'I had to learn to bite somehow'. If I refused, she would let me without food for several days and beat me until I was so hungry and angry enough to hunt without remorse..." At this point Yuuri was so disturbed by the story that he was paralyzed, unable to breathe to see Viktor so demoralized."... But I'm not like her. I always felt guilty after satisfying my hunger."

"Viktor." Yuuri called him sadly. "You shouldn't feel guilty for what your mother made you to do. You were just a child, and she was supposed to be the responsible adult who had to take care of you, not made you do anything you didn't want, much less making you suffer from starving."

"I know." He shook his head, but without looking at his interlocutor. "That's what I tell myself every day. But…"

Viktor fell silent, the murmur of the city being the only thing Yuuri heard as he tried to decipher what exactly was really bothering the dhampyr. But both were startled when a waitress approached them to ask if she could remove their plates.

Yuuri mentally cursed the girl for interrupting the conversation, but at the same time he knew that she was only doing her job, so he tried not to frown at her as he nodded and took a packet of mint candies from his pocket and offered one to Viktor.

The silver-haired man, still a little distracted by the interruption, blinked a couple of times before accepting the candy with a slight grateful smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The road to the Japanese man apartment was relatively quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. The Sun was still showing above an orange sky from which Viktor had to cover himself with his black parasol as he walked with Yuuri. They were walking at a short distance but considerably far away to respect the personal space of each one.

"I hope I didn't ruin our second date." Viktor said suddenly, his eyes on the front, still not looking at his companion.

"What?!" Yuuri exclaimed incredulously. "N-no! Not at all!" While trying not to panic and say something that really ruined the date, he decided to address the issue from another direction. "Technically... our date hasn't started yet because you showed up earlier than planned." Viktor finally turned to see him curiously. "So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for us?"

"Oh...! But that's a secret, Yuuri." Viktor said in a better mood, relieved that the dark-haired man still wanted to go out with him. Yuuri didn't have to be a genius to know that Viktor was the kind of person who liked to give surprises; their first meeting was a surprise. "But I can tell you that it is one of my favorite pastimes, which I want to share with you." He smiled, and Yuuri smiled back.

"Okay. But I have another question."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Can vampires turn into bats?" Viktor laughed as he shook his head.

They continued talking, completely forgetting about the previous discomfort. Yuuri continued to ask questions about his race while Viktor replied amusingly that no, that he wasn't allergic to garlic cloves, that nothing happened to him for seeing a crucifix or touch holy water, and no, he definitely didn't used an umbrella to avoid shining like a diamond in the sunlight.

When they arrived at the apartment, which was on the first floor of a three-story building, Yuuri used his key to open the door and entered.

"It won't be long. You can..." As he stopped listening to footsteps behind him, he turned to see Viktor had stopped at the doorframe. "Something happens?"

"I... I need your permission to enter your home." If it wasn't because Viktor had said it with a totally serious expression, Yuuri would have thought it was a joke. "I'll understand if you prefer that I stay outside."

"Uhm... Of course you can enter. You are welcome here." Viktor nodded, and tentatively went through the door by first moving one foot forward. When nothing happened, then he went through and closed the door behind him. "What... what was that? It's a vampire thing? "Yuuri hoped his question wouldn't sound contemptuous, but Viktor nodded without problems.

"I don't know very well the whole story, but I know that millennia ago, a religion of so many, launched a curse against Vampires to prevent them from entering a Human house without permission for fear of being bitten. I think it was the Holy Inquisition, but I can't say for sure." He shrugged. "I can enter public establishments and abandoned buildings, but if I try to enter a place that is being used as the home of a Human, a barrier will prevent me from doing so. I have had to reject many invitations from my colleagues because there is no subtle way to explain to them that I need their verbal permission to enter their homes." He laughed so bitterly that Yuuri didn't know how to answer that.

Yuuri could sense that Viktor wasn't looking for pity but explain his situation and his limitations as well as possible, so he simply nodded.

"I see... Do you want something to drink?" His parents had taught him to always be courteous to guests. Viktor was the first person that Yuuri had let into his apartment since he moved to Tokyo, so, curiously, he felt more nervous about trying to be a good host than about the fact that he had just let a 'dangerous' dhampyr entered his home.

"No, thanks, Yuuri. Go change your clothes." He smiled and sat down to wait for him on a two-seater sofa in front of a standard-size TV, although he didn't turn it on because he looked at his smartphone.

Yuuri's apartment was small, so small so that literally the small kitchen and the small living room were in the same room. Only his bedroom and the service had a separation.

Yuuri, in less than five minutes, took off his red uniform and changed it for casual clothes; a white shirt with blue stripes and jeans, and combed his hair back.

"What?" He asked when returned to the living room, a little embarrassed by the intense blue gaze on him. The dhampyr smiled at him and got up from the couch.

"Yuuri. I thought you were just nice and kind man, but now I realize that you are also pretty handsome. I feel very fortunate that you have accepted a second date with me." Viktor hadn't said it in a flirtatious but sincere tone, and Yuuri didn't know what else to do than blush while murmuring thanks in a shyly way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, so your favorite pastime is ice skating?" Yuuri inquired with surprise when they stopped in on the front of an ice skating rink.

They had to take a fast train to get there, so the tour was less than fifteen minutes, but during that time the sun had already come down enough to paint the sky pink, almost purple, and Viktor could then take off his black glasses, although still holding the parasol.

"Yes. I used to skate in frozen lakes when he was a kid. My father was the one who taught me how to skate, so I'm an expert in that." He said jokingly and Yuuri laughed a little. "You can lean on me if you need it, Yuuri." He offered raising an eyebrow and humming his name, but the Japanese man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I think you'll be surprised to know that I already know how to skate. In Hasetsu there was also a skating rink."

"What? Really?!" He faked disappointment with a ridiculously exaggerated expression, his mouth and eyes wide open. "No! Yuuri, you just ruined my romantic plan to make you fall into my arms every time you slip on the ice!"

"Well... if it helps, I can pretend to slip and you can catch me." He suggested trying not to laugh, with some shyness, and it was Viktor's turn to laugh.

"Okay. I think I like that." But when the silver-haired man was about to push the door, he stopped suddenly, his eyes falling on a red triangular sign.

Yuuri watched as the dhampyr stepped back and away from the door, so he put his eyes back on the signage, which had the illustration of a mouth with fang in white lines and another diagonal line crossing it in a sign of prohibition.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. My co-workers were the ones who told me about this rink. But I guess I can't blame them for not knowing that this rule excludes me from entering. "

The dark-haired man frowned and felt very strange in that situation. He vaguely remembered seeing those same signs in some other places in the city, but he had never given them the necessary attention to know what they were saying, because they were confused with other types of signs like 'No pets',' No tattoos', ' Not foreigners.'

"Is there a way for them to know who is a Vampire and who is not?" Yuuri inquired softly. There were no people nearby who could hear them, but it was good to be careful.

"No, unless I tell them. But I doubt very much that the owner would invites me to enter. I mean, they put that sign on..." He sighed and combed his silver hair back in an exasperated gesture. "It's possible that I can enter because this is still a public space. But I don't want to risk a shield being activated." He turned to the Japanese man, but didn't looked his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Yuuri. It seems that our date..." But before Viktor could finish the sentence, the Japanese man put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him with determination.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Viktor. There are many other places we can go. I want our date to continue." The silver-haired man stared at him for several seconds until his mouth stopped being a tight line and transform into his heart-shaped smile.

"Oh. You're right, Yuuri. We must not let this lower our spirits." He extended the hand with which he didn't hold the umbrella and cupped Yuuri's right cheek, then approached and placed his lips on his other cheek. Yuuri felt chills and his face flushed completely. "Also, being able to be with you is enough for me."

While walking through the streets of Tokyo in search of something to do to continue their date, Yuuri could see that not only the skating rink had that red sign but many other places too. How come he had never noticed them before?

Yuuri still didn't know why Viktor had chosen him to tell him his secret among so many people that existed in the world, but he was glad for that.

And in a somewhat daring move on his part, he came closer to the dhampyr, taking his free hand between his. A little startled, Viktor looked at him hesitantly for a moment, but it didn't take him long to hold his hand tightly and share his parasol.


	3. Nocturne light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to translate this chapter. I've been busy drawing my viktuuri doujins (this time Merman!Viktor AU). You can read it on my tumblr or facebook ;D  
> Enjoy the last chapter! 
> 
> My doujin on [facebook!](https://www.facebook.com/pg/rhapeseuhansface/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1824994874470246) ;D  
> My doujin on [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/tagged/merman-dj) ;D  
> 

After three weeks of friendship, Yuuri could see that Viktor wasn't dangerous, in fact, he was as tame as a puppy. Not only that, but he was also a charismatic and funny guy, and they could always talk about any subject while they weren't in public. Being a dhampyr didn't make him any different from other people (at least not in a bad way).

So, when the Japanese man opened his eyes that Saturday morning and his first thought was 'I want to kiss him', he knew it was time to find out why the dhampyr had chosen him and not someone else. He would ask him that day. And, if things went as expected, Yuuri would also asked him to be his boyfriend.

The only ups and downs in their relationship were external issues, since, due to their schedules, they could only see two or three hours per day, and when they had dates, they couldn't enter certain places because vampires/dhampyrs weren't allowed. That wasn't Viktor's fault. And Yuuri didn’t mind, he actually preferred simple walks in the park instead of dark cinemas in which they couldn't talk, or noisy restaurants where anyone could meddle in their conversations.

Being with Viktor was the only thing that mattered to him.

So, for they next date, Yuuri had suggested met in the park near his apartment. The park was beautiful and had a lot of trees that gave shade, even in autumn, so he hoped that Viktor wasn't offended and said no (Yuuri understood that he should take care of his skin from the sun). However, the silver-haired man accepted without problems, even seemed strangely pleased at the idea.

Sitting already on one of the park benches, Yuuri expected to see a black umbrella to announce the arrival of his date. However, it was the vision of a brown poodle that caught his attention.

"Hi." Yuuri greeted and smiled. The poodle seemed familiar to him, most likely he had seen him before on the streets if he and his owner used to walk in that same park.

When the poodle put his jaw on his knee and plead for petting, Yuuri finally recognized him. About a month ago he had seen that same poodle, in that same place, about to die...

"Makkachin is the reason why I chose you." He heard someone say suddenly, startling him. Yuuri turned his head and met Viktor's smile under his glasses and black umbrella.

"Makkachin?" He repeated, perceiving that it was the name of the poodle. "Is it your dog?"

The silver-haired man nodded and sat next to him on the bench, sharing his umbrella and taking off his dark glasses to hang them on the front of his suit pocket.

"The first time I saw you it was in this same park." He confessed and winked. Yuuri continued to petting Makkachin despite the surprise. "I had just arrived the city, so that afternoon I decided to go for a walk to begin to recognize the streets, and then I saw you..." His affable expression changed to a serious one. "You had in your arms a large poodle that was bleeding. I didn't know how to react at that moment, especially because other humans looked at you with disdain and nobody seemed to want to help you."

Yuuri remained silent, remembering that day very well. A car had run over a street dog, and he ran to his side while screaming for help. But the driver left, and the other pedestrians looked at him with blank faces and nobody made even a single gesture of wanting to help. He even heard a person call him stupid because the dog would obviously die.

However, Yuuri had lost his parents in the same way, because of a reckless driver, so he didn't hesitate to pick up the dog and find a veterinarian, staying by the dog's side as long as the vet allowed it. He visited the dog for two days in a row, sad that he wouldn't be able to take him home with him (his apartment didn't allowed pets). Although Yuuri was filled with relief when, on the third day, he learned that a kind soul had adopted the dog and paid for his treatment.

"Oh ..." That explained why Viktor insisted that the reason that he want to be close to him 'was at home'.

"I wanted to approach you that day and talk with you to tell you how impressed I was by your noble act. Seeing you save Makkachin, when my mother made me hunt animals without mercy, it was a breath of fresh air for me." He said with a wistful smile. "I've seen how other humans treat their pets, and that made me think that maybe my mother was right, that they are just food or entertainment... But you saved him. Also, your blood smells good."

Yuuri didn't know what to felt at Viktor's watery eyes on him and Makkachin's paws on his lap while his head nuzzled against him with affection, but definitely the joy was part of it.

"The sun was shining too much that day and it made me feel very exhausted," Viktor continued. "That's why I decided to wait until nightfall to sneak into the vet and see Makkachin." He admitted a little bit ashamed, shrugging. "He was dying, so I gave him some of my blood." Yuuri opened his eyes wide, and Viktor answered the question he thought would come. "No, he's not a vampire dog." He shook his head. "But my blood may help him to live longer than a normal dog." He smiled, and Makkachin wagged his tail. Then he continued with a serious face again. "I'm not sure how human relationships works. That's why I wanted you to know about my nature that night when I happened to run into you before rising any false hope. I don't like secrets."

At this point Yuuri could no longer blush. From the beginning Viktor had declared his intentions about a possible romantic relationship with him of which Yuuri really had no objection beyond his vampirism (which he had stopped worrying about). His body began to tremble with nerves as he thought of an appropriate way to answer, at the same time, he was relieved that the poodle he saved was owned by a wonderful dhampyr.

"I think I understand... Though I wish you wouldn't had given me the scare of my life when you introduced yourself." They both laughed a little. Viktor had already apologized a lots for that. "But you kept Makkachin a secret." He added with a frown, but he didn't seem annoyed.

"He wasn't a secret, Yuuri, it was an omission," Viktor answered, amused. "Also, I told you from the very start that I wanted to tell you the reason why I wanted you to be my 'friend'. It isn't my fault that you have rejected my invitation." He said, bringing his face closer as he waved his long lashes. "Makkachin still needed to recover so I couldn't get him out of the house. Animals and vampires are good at judging people, but seeing what you did for Makkachin gave me the extra urge to talk to you. And now that you know, don't you think that we're very compatible?" He kissed Yuuri's right cheek and then put his lips to the corner of his lips, continuing in whispers. "I like dogs, you like dogs." He kissed his bottom lip. "You like katsudon, I like katsudon." Then he kissed his upper lip. "Makkachin loves you..."

Yuuri instinctively closed his eyes and their lips met completely. Viktor then took his chin with the hand that didn't hold the umbrella and deepened the kiss. Yuuri left the poodle's ears and put his hands to the dhampyr's hair, entangling his fingers between his silvery locks. When they separated several seconds later, they looked at each other with affection.

"Um. Viktor." Yuuri was the first one to break the silence, speaking shyly. "I... I want... umm. You..." He was so embarrassed that he didn't know how to say it. But the dhampyr thought he understood what he was suggesting.

"Can I ask you if you want to be my boyfriend?" He inquired with his heart-shaped smile, blushing. Makkachin could sense the happiness in the air and barked while wagging his tail.

"Oh... That wasn't what I..." He jumped as he digested what Viktor had said, realizing that that would be the most obvious question because of the context. Makkachin licked his hands. So, calmer, he nodded and smiled, his face still flushed. "Yes. I want to be your boyfriend, Viktor."

"Yuuri!" He raised his arms and threw them on his now-boyfriend to squeeze him and kiss him again. Yuuri responded gladly. And they held each other even after finished the kiss, which Viktor took advantage of to bring his nose to his neck, inhaling his scent without shame. "Mm. You smell so good."

"You can bite me, if you want." Yuuri finally said, in a low voice.

The purple sky and the light wind that blew the orange leaves, adding the tranquility of that side of the park and the lack of third parties, made it look like the perfect setting for a moment of privacy.

Viktor, still in Yuuri's arms, snapped his eyes open and his shoulders tightened. Then he looked up quickly, and the dark-haired man could see that his expression showed concern.

"Yuuri..." He pulled back on the bench until he broke the hug, however, leaving a hand entwined with his. "I told you before. That is not a condition to continue with our relationship. I don't need your blood." He said with a frown. It wasn't a scolding but a slight reprimand. He really didn't want his boyfriend to feel compelled to feed him when he had enough bags of blood at home.

"I-I know! I know it's not a condition!" He quickly said, feeling nervous again and waving his free hand. Makkachin took off from his knees as no longer receiving petting and then lay down on the grass. "I... actually, I'm curious how it feels... And now that we're bo-boyfriends I thought you should know I wouldn’t mind giving you a little if you ever need it." He looked down, hoping for what he had just suggested wasn't some kind of insult to vampires. But he wanted Viktor to know that he had his support without caring about his nature, and that was the only way he could think of saying it.

He knew that Viktor preferred normal food or donated blood rather than biting someone (thanks to the traumas caused by his mother...). However, there was a big difference between hunting a prey out of necessity to a 'prey' that voluntarily offered theirs blood.

"Okay." Viktor smiled again and his blue eyes softened. Then he brought his boyfriend's knuckles to his lips to kiss them as thanks. "Can I do it now?"

"Eh?" He blinked, confused. "Right now, in the middle of the park?" Viktor nodded, having the decency to at least look embarrassed, with his cheeks still pink. The dark-haired man looked around and saw no one. "O-okay."

"Just relax. I will be as gentle as I can." Viktor promised in a whisper as he leaned forward, with his umbrella giving them more privacy. A pair of fangs protruded from his mouth as he slid his hand previously intertwined with Yuuri's by the length of his arm until it rested against the back of his neck.

Yuuri swallowed, feeling again how Viktor's cold nose and warm breath made a particular contrast on his skin, and how his lips rested on his collarbone to trace a kissing path to the jugular. Yuuri couldn't help but tense when he felt two needles pierce his flesh. A faint moan escaped his mouth, and the silver-haired man caressed his hair to try to reassure him.

They remained in that position no more than a few seconds, which for Yuuri were eternal, feeling his blood slowly escape through his veins and his head begin to get dizzy.

Uh. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought. And he didn't expect to felt a tongue on the wounds when Viktor stopped sucking.

"Thank you, Yuuri. That was delicious." He kissed his neck a couple of times before parting, giving Yuuri a strangely sensual vision when Viktor wiped some blood from his chin that had slipped from the corner of his mouth with an index finger and then lick it. "You'll be dizzy for a few minutes, but I assure you that you'll be fine."

Yuuri, not sure how he should act, put a hand to his neck, noticing with surprise that he had no injuries.

"Uh? But…"

"Ah, vampires can heal the wound from their bite with saliva. That's why people confuse us with bats." He said and winked. "Let's go eat something so you can recover." Viktor got up from the bench and offered him hand to his boyfriend, who accepted it with a smile.

Yuuri, trying to get up, ended up staggering forward. Viktor quickly caught him in his arms. And before the dark-haired man could say anything, he put the umbrella in his hand and took his legs to carry him like a princess.

"Vi-Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed in embarrassment, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck while making sure not to throw away the umbrella. "I can walk. Let go of me."

"I know, Yuuri. But let me help you. It's my fault you're weak after all." He smiled when Yuuri gave up trying to get off, then kissed his forehead. Makkachin trotted happily after them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Six months later.

Viktor was sleeping in his bed, which wasn't a coffin (Yuuri was surprised to know that the first time they had sex in his apartment), when his smartphone started ringing. Makkachin raised his head from the foot of the bed and barked to wake up his master.

"I'm already awake, Makka," he said as he yawned. He let the phone ring a few more seconds until he realized that it was his boyfriend the one who was calling. "Yuuri, good afternoon." He said with a little laziness.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" He inquired shyly.

"Yes, but doesn't matter. It was time to wake up anyway. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice so early, solnyshko?" He asked playfully.

As Yuuri recalled, solnyshko meant 'my little sun' in Russian. That made him blush.

"Viktor, I got the job."

"Oh, Yuuri! That's great!" He exclaimed more awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Does it mean that you will be a college teacher as you wanted, right? Are you going to give me private lessons, Yuuri-sensei?" He asked flirtatiously, Yuuri laughed.

"Yes, and no." He replied, a bit hesitating, thinking on how to proceed. "They gave me the job, yes, but not exactly the one I was looking for..."

"What do you mean?" Viktor hoped it wasn’t a bad thing because of his cautious way of speaking.

"I asked for the morning shift, but it was full, so they offered me the night classes instead. At first I wasn't going to accept but then I realized that the schedule... "

"We can spend more time together in the afternoon." Viktor deduced, with shiny eyes. "Are you sure about that, Yuuri? Nightlife is not good for some humans."

"It's okay. Even if we weren't together it is very possible that I would have accept it anyway. Also, it's the same job I want but at different times; and spending more time with you is an excellent bonus."

"Okay." Viktor smiled as he felt his heart fill with joy. He really liked the idea of spending more time with his fiancé. "In that case you have my full support. So, what if you come to my apartment and celebrate with me? I bought more condoms." Yuuri didn't need to see Viktor to know that he had winked, and Viktor didn't need to see Yuuri to know he was nodding while blushing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty years later.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri inquired for the hundredth time, and Viktor had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, solnyshko." He cupped his husband's cheeks and played with them. "We promised to be together forever, remember?" Viktor then kissed his nose in a loving way, and the dark-haired man breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be happy to go to Hasetsu with you. Mari can no longer take charge of the onsen by herself, right? Also, I would love to spend more time with our nephews and the daughters of your friend Yuuko. And the sea air will be good for Makkachin." Makkachin, lying down on his pet bed, howled to agree with him. Thanks to Viktor's blood he was going to live a few more years, but he was already old and his fur a little gray.

Mari had married not long after Yuuri and Viktor, and had two precious children that the human and dhampyr couple visited once or twice a year. But Mari was already 51 years old and wanted to take time away from the family onsen, asking Yuuri to take care of it for a few months, which would mean moving back to his hometown indefinitely. Maybe forever.

Yuuri, with 46 years old and Viktor 70, was still looking as young as his twenties (thanks to his Japanese genes), while Viktor had aged a little too, but he was still as jovial as ever, so he could easily say he had the same age as his husband if someone asked. He had even allowed his hair to grow at Yuuri's request, which made him look even younger.

"Yes. You're right. We need to spend more time with our family." He smiled, and took his husband's hands.

"Yuuri, you're shaking."

"I-I know. I think I'm just a little nervous about going back to Hasetsu after so many years..."

"Everything will be fine, solnyshko. I'm sure your parents are proud of you, wherever they are, because you're a good man who saves puppies and feeds his dhampyr punctually." He said, a little jokingly, and Yuuri laughed.

"Vitya. Sometimes I think you only love me for my dog and for my blood." He commented as he let go of his husband's hands but to put his arms around his neck.

"Well, sometimes I think you only love me for my dog when I love you so much, solnyshko." He replied feigning sad eyes, returning the hug, and Yuuri laughed more.

"Of course not. I love you for being you. "Yuuri fluttered his black eyelashes flirtatiously (something he had learned from his husband in all their years together), and kissed his lips with affection. “But Makkachin is an excellent extra.” He added raising an eyebrow, and Viktor laughed as he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to translate the other two chapters as fast I can :D
> 
> *Art by me!  
> If you like my work [follow me on my tumblr and see my comics/doujins Viktuuri!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
